


Talks and Oversized Hoodies

by TheAwkwardLonelyBear



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And some more serious conversations, F/F, Fluff, They're all alive, Tumblr Prompt, post-Samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLonelyBear/pseuds/TheAwkwardLonelyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Root keeps stealing Shaw's clothes.</p><p>Root comes home after a mission wearing Shaw's hoodie. Shaw was looking for that same hoodie. Root's hurt. Shaw tries to understand her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks and Oversized Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Story also published on FF.net

Shaw woke up to rays of sunshine scalding her face and successfully blinding her the moment she opened her eyes. She’d forgotten to pull the blinds since she’d gotten home late after saving the life of their most recent number, who happened to be Leon Tao, _again._ He apparently had stolen money from the wrong people, _again._ The guy was an idiot if you asked her, but then again she didn’t really enjoy the existence of people. Dogs good, people bad. She lived by that.

 

She rubbed her face with her hands and glanced at the clock that stood on the left nightstand. It read 05:19, she couldn’t sleep in even if she wanted to. Apparently 4 hours of sleep were enough for her body. She turned and eyed the empty right side of the bed that was usually occupied by Root. The tall hacker had been gone on a mission for The Machine and she hadn’t seen her in days. And even though Shaw enjoyed the silence she had to admit she missed waking up to the quiet clicking of Root’s long fingers on a keyboard.

 

The ex agent went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth, feeding Bear and getting dressed, then went in search of her oversized black hoodie that she was planning on wearing under her leather jacket to her and Bear’s long morning walk. After looking in all the places she could think of, she made her way to the closet and noticed that some of her tank tops and pyjama pants were missing too.

 

“Root.” She grumbled to herself, Bear behind her whined and tilted his head at the mention of the hacker’s name.

 

“Yes buddy, Root. I’m gonna kill her when she gets back.” She spoke to the dog as she went to pet his soft fur.

 

“She keeps stealing my clothes and thinks it’s funny.” Right on queue she heard the sound of the door being opened and soon after the voice of the hacker followed.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Even though she could hear the teasing sound of Root’s voice she could also make out the fatigue in it.

 

Bear took of running towards the tall woman and Shaw followed him suit, mumbling to herself possible ways to kill the annoying woman without her enjoying it.

 

“Root.” She grumbled between clenched teeth.

 

“Hey, sweetie. So grumpy! Forgot the last piece of pizza on the coffee table and didn’t find it in the morning again? Because you can’t blame a dog for eating food that was just left there. ” She teased from the door where she stood petting Bear.

 

“No, what I didn’t find this morning is the hoodie you’re currently wearing in the closet.” Shaw snapped back. Making the hacker snort.

 

“Well it had to come out sooner or later.” The Persian just rolled her eyes and made her way closer to Root.

 

“Root seriously stop stealing my clothes. The closet is full of yours anyway, why do you keep packing up mine by _mistake_?” Shaw asked making emphasis on mistake, referring to the last time Root had taken her scarf by “mistake”.

 

“They smell like you.” The taller woman shrugged but winced in pain as her shoulders moved, which Shaw’s highly trained eyes noticed.

 

“Root?” She asked and cursed herself for not being able to keep the worry away from her voice. Root then moved her gaze from Bear who she was still petting to Shaw’s and smiled weakly.

 

“I might require your medical skills, sweetie.” The teasing in her voice did nothing to stop the anger and the worry that Shaw was battling with.

 

Root moved away from the dog and his best human and made her way towards the bedroom and the bathroom Shaw supposed. She stood frozen for a few seconds looking at the door Root had just passed through. She then turned around and looked at the Belgian Malinois at her feet. 

 

“You know, Bear I won’t have to kill her. Sooner or later she’ll do that on her own.” She sighed and followed the only person she could stand.

 

She found Root sitting on the edge of the bathtub in what Shaw guessed was her one of her missing black tank tops, with what looked like a gunshot wound on her left shoulder. The former doctor moved wordlessly around, fetching the first aid kit which was full with a lot more medical instruments than a normal kit. She the proceeded in removing the bullet that was still in the hacker’s shoulder, cleaning, stitching and then dressing the wound.

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Root teased her crazy big eyes burning holes into the top of Shaw’s head who was kneeling in front of her. 

 

The shorter woman ignored her and busied herself with cleaning up and putting away the things she’d used. After she was done she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her while leaning on the doorframe, looking expectantly at Root who was still sitting on the edge of the tub.

 

“What’s wrong, Sameen? Still mad about the pizza?” The tall brunette teased, trying to ignore the angry look Shaw was giving her.

 

“Stop it, Root! You got shot, _again_. You have three bullet scars on _each_ shoulder!” She snapped, she knew she was a hypocrite for being angry at Root for getting shot or for being reckless, because that’s what she did herself everyday.

 

“Well, the left one has four now.” She smirked still trying to dodge Shaw’s anger. The Persian to her credit didn’t snap again, just gave her a look that meant she wanted to have a serious conversation. 

 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Root relented from the edge of the tub.

 

“Where were you? Where was your mission?” Root opened her mouth to protest to answering the question but Shaw stopped her by raising her hand.

 

“I know you don’t talk about the missions that Robot Overload sends you on I’m just asking where.”

 

“Alaska.” She answered with a smirk, clearly remembering their last trip to the state. 

 

“That’s why I took your hoodie, it’s warm.” She smiled, then quickly added, “And it smells like you.” Shaw let the corners of her mouth curl in an almost unnoticeable smile but then quickly recovered, remembering the bullet wound on the other woman’s shoulder. 

 

“Wait, did you fly from Alaska with a hole in your shoulder?” Shaw asked, moving to lean on the sink in front of Root.

 

“No of course not.” She scoffed.

 

“Then how …” Shaw started but was quickly cut off by the hacker.

 

“That I got from some nice bank robbers on my way here.” Root explained as if she’d met an nice old lady who had offered to buy her groceries.

“Root …” Shaw tried again but was again rudely interrupted by the taller woman.

 

“Why are you so mad at me for getting shot, Shaw? Huh? ‘Cause as you said it’s not the first time.” This time it was Root’s turn to snap.

 

“But it is!” Shaw’s voice was loud unlike her normal annoyed and flat one.

 

“What?” Root whispered. Trying to hold Shaw’s gaze but failed when she decided to inspect the tiles between their feet.

 

“Shaw?” She asked tentatively as she got up from her place on the edge of the tub.

 

“It is the first time.” Shaw mumbled still avoiding Root’s eyes.

 

“It’s the first time since I …” She tried to continue but words weren’t her thing. She didn’t like talking about her feelings or the lack thereof.

 

“Since you got back.” Root concluded, the shorter woman just nodded, finally bringing her eyes up to meet the hacker’s.

 

“When I was … In the simulation …” Shaw sighed in frustration at her lack of ability to communicate.

 

“You’d get shot in that same damn shoulder … Because of me.”

 

“Shaw … You don’t …” Root tried, but was cut of by the short Persian.

 

“And it was my fault. They tried to get me to kill you guys and I did. I shot John, Greer, a lot of people but I tried to protect _you_ and I couldn’t. You’d always end up hurt in someway.” 

 

“Shaw, that wasn’t you, it was …” The hacker started but again was cut off mid sentence.

 

“Samaritan, I know. But that’s not the point, Root. The point is you still got hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Shaw explained, this was new for her, for them. They didn’t talk about serious things, they’d flirt, they’d kneecap perps but not talk.

 

“But I like it when you hurt me.” Root smirked trying to switch the mood but all it did was gain her an annoyed eye roll form Shaw.

 

“You said that I can’t live with you but that’s not true. I … I can. And … I want to.” If the Shaw from two years ago heard her now she’d shoot her, but the Shaw now pulled Root close and put her arms around her waist.

 

“So please don’t get dead.” As she leaned in closer but not close enough.

 

“I promise.” Root whispered just before she locked their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle, different from their usual rough and heated ones. Once they broke the kiss Shaw moved away to pick up her black hoodie.

 

“It has a bullet hole and is soaked in blood.” She glared at the tall hacker who looked at her in adoration. 

 

“I want a new one. And stop taking my clothes _by mistake_.” She grumbled and walked out of the bathroom with her ruined sweatshirt in her hands. She still had to walk Bear who was laying patiently by the door with his leash in front of him.

 

“Then can you wear mine so they smell like you?” She heard Root call out from the bedroom. She smiled slightly and grabbed one of the hacker’s leather jackets that was hanging near the door.

 

“Come on, Bear. Let’s go.”


End file.
